crstfandomcom-20200213-history
WINAMP6.66.exe
The story itself I am a tech pro and have a few PCs and I am going to tell you a creepy story about one of them. It was a nice Saturday morning. Since I wasn't in my office I was fixing my Windows Me PC. I saw that a lot of programs were outdated. I went to my Apps server which has all up-to-date apps for all OS-es. I found a certain executable file called WINAMP6.66.exe. This was strange because the newest Winamp is 5.6, not 6.66. I decided to open the file on my PC, and after a few seconds it said, "Done!" I tried to restart the computer, and after that, my boot screen was full of blood. After that instead of my wallpaper someone set this: a baby around 6 years old, with its eyes popped out, and it's stomach all bloody, standing on a road! The theme was red. I ignored that and went to play an MP3 which I had for listening. Instead of that it played a WAV file of Song of Unhealing combined with murmuring, crying and psycho screaming, with an ID3 tag I AM - THE DEVIL. I was extremely scared and tried to turn off the MP3, but the song didn't stop playing. I tried to open an AVI file, it showed a bloody video of a man cutting a toddler's body with a razor. I tried turning off an AVI file, but the X button was grayed out. So I went to task manager but when I clicked End Task it said: "You cannot close this, sorry!" I was very scared and run upstairs. I had a pair of headphones on my head, but they glued on and the cable was all longer and longer. I tried unplugging the 3.5 mm jack, but after unplugging the sound was still playing. I tried to plug out the PC. It turned off and I was able to take off my headphones. The computer started to smell like a morgue after unplugging. I opened it up somehow and what I saw was awful! The cooler was full of blood and reached the boiling point. The graphics card was all sticky of human fat. I had to vomit up! That was it. I wasn't able to stand this anymore. I tried to go to the server and check the file author, but it was unknown, and the date of the file was 6666-66-66 66:66 AM. I knew something is absolutely wrong here. I was able to turn on the infected PC again. All icons wrote DEVIL666 instead of ex. My Computer etc. The Recycle Bin was full of human hands and legs. The video and the MP3 started again however I wasn't able to hear them but seeing them made me vomit up again. I tried turning off my monitor (SyncMaster 753S) but when I pressed the button the video switched to full-screen and I could hear the sound although I didn't have speakers and the headphones were unplugged, and the computer didn't have an integrated speaker. I run upstairs, gone to my bedroom and put a pillow on my head, I wasn't able to stand the noise. Other morning, I found my PC in my bedroom, although the doors were locked and all windows were closed. There was no one in the house. I tried checking my security camera for video, but through the whole night no one was there. I left this computer alone for 2 months. After 2 Months After 2 months all went to normal. The computer smelled like new. The bootscreen, wallpaper, and the theme were back normal. The PC played the MP3 and the AVI file correctly. The WINAMP6.66.exe file disappeared without any traces, but I still don't know why it all happened that day. Category:File Extensions Category:Cliche Madness Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Well, that was anticlimactic.